Le voleur des songes
by Sushipeach
Summary: Chacun le présentait, mais personne n'en était sur. Était-il bon ? Ou pas tant que ça ? La découverte des pensées est un vaste voyage pouvant être sans retour, pouvant ressortir un caché perdu et oublié. Un amour sensuel et meurtri, des pertes humaines et sentimentales qui se rejoignent dans l'entre d'Adès.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous arrive avec une fiction inspirée du Maze Runner. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire, si.

Warning : Gore.

**Prologue**

Encore un soir de fin de mois, encore cette sensation de mal-à-l'aise qui revient perpétuellement. Ce soir encore, tous allaient être rejoints par un nouvel amnésique pommé dans ce monde inconnu, dans cette étendue d'herbe et d'arbres entourée de murailles déconcertantes.

La pénombre c'était levée dans l'entre de la mort, encore un silence insoutenable, une anxiété reconnaissable, la même que le vingt-huit du mois précédant, et de celui d'avant, et d'encore avant.

Les portes du labyrinthe se fermèrent comme chaque soir, avec sa consonance particulière du vingt-huit, celle qui annonce le début d'un problème, ou celui d'une solution, nul ne sait encore, mais tous sauront bientôt.

Une légère brise se fit entendre au milieu des arbres, un léger frisson s'installa dans la troupe de jeunes gens. Encore ces bruits de brindilles crissant sous les pas de fantômes encore jamais présentés.

Une machinerie s'enclenchât au centre de la clairière et un bruit strident d'engrenages commença à se faire entendre. Un nouveau plateau remonta avec un nouveau corps, peut-être mort.

Le nouveau cadavre à peine vivant qui venait de surgir avait un visage plutôt beau. Bien que tout son corps était trempé, un léger parfum de jasmin s'échappait de sa chemise moulante, on y devinait une musculature bien formée.

Son visage était plutôt fin, ses joues se creusaient dans une symétrie incroyablement parfaite, une légère cicatrice trônait derrière le lobe de son oreille droite, surement celle d'une ancienne boucle.

Après vingt-cinq minute, son corps restait enore vile et inanimé. Chacun avait une théorie différente sur la question mais beaucoup pensaient au pire, beaucoup pensaient que son heure était arrivée durant sa remontée dans le bloc. Le seul signe qui le rattachait à la vie était ces larmes perpétuelles qui coulaient sur sa joue, les une après les autres tant bien que sa joue en était trempée.

Son front se mit à se crisper brusquement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en un fragment de seconde. A peine les habitants du bloc avaient réalisé se brusque réveil, que le nouveau hurla d'une voix terrifiée un prénom incompris à la première écoute, mais très fluide lors de la deuxième, celui de Téréza.


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous arrive avec une fiction inspirée du Maze Runner. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire, si.

Warning : Gore.

Des sueurs froides l'envahirent si bien que tout son corps tremblait de peur et de stupéfaction. Encore une fois, personne ne savait qui il était ni même son nom. C'était le seul nouvel habitant du bloc jusqu'à maintenant à avoir parlé avant quarante-huit heures, ce qui étonna la bande de vagabonds.

Newt, un jeune garçon blond au beau visage s'approcha du garçon afin d'en tirer quelque chose, quoi que ce soit : un nom, un souvenir, une date. Rien qu'un semblant de quelque chose.

Le nouveau resta muet, subjugué de son arrivé dans cette clairière sans limites ou tout était possible, mais où rien n'était imaginable. Un plissa son front tout en regardant le pendentif qu'il portait à son cou. Il n'y porta plus d'importance au moment ou un des habitant hurla dans un cri stridant : « Les coureurs sont de retour ! ».

Le cri fut suivi d'une chute de ce même garçon, cela dit, pas gâté par la nature. Il avait un teint blafard et le corps gros, débordant de bourrelets brillants de graisse. Son visage en disait long sur lui. Bien que débordant de chaque côté de ce crane, il avait l'air bon enfant et plutôt pantouflard.

Le nouvel arrivant feint un rire gêné à la suite de sa chute.

\- Il s'appelle Chuck ! murmura Newt à l'oreille du nouveau tout en la frôlant de sa bouche.

À peine ses mots prononcés, son interlocuteur ferma les yeux violement tout en laissant échapper une paire de larmes. Des bruits de cloches raisonnaient dans sa tête, elle teintaient au rythme des images flouent qu'il voyait dans son esprit, ou sa mémoire. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais assez pour qu'il reconnu Newt dans un ensemble en lin beige, courant devant lui et criant : « Alors Nate, tu te bouge ? ».

\- Nate, je… je m'appelle Nate… je crois… sanglota le jeune homme terrifié de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le blond l'observa d'un air dubitatif, il ne se doutait pas du choc que Nate, ou peu importe comment ce jeune s'appelait, venait de se prendre dans la figure.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Newt ?

\- Je… je… je ne sais pas… lâcha-t-il avant de s'être levé pour courir vers le camp.

Le beau jeune homme le rattrapa en un rien de temps pour s'inquiéter de son état, l'idée même que son nouveau camarade l'ait vu dans sa tête était loin d'éclore dans ses pensées le plus farfelues.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes ensemble dans la pénombre de la lune. Bien qu'inconnus, ils semblaient liés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils échangèrent à peu près deux heures à propos de l'entre dans laquelle Nate venait de plonger, ce qu'il fallait faire mais surtout, ne pas faire.

Après leur marche digestive, ils allèrent se coucher. Le nouvel arrivant n'ayant toujours pas de lit, se fit accueillir par Newt dans les sien qui était l'un des plus grand du camp.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à ces deux nouveaux amis pour s'endormir : le blond paisiblement, et le ténébreux avec plus de tumultes.

La nuit battait son plein, pas un bruit ne se fit entendre. Tous les adolescents dormaient à point fermés et vaquaient à leur rêve. Tandis-ce que les rêves de chacun étaient remplis d'espoir, ceux de Thomas se révélaient plus étrange. Il voyait le labyrinthe, il se voyait dedans, avançant à vive allure sans savoir où il irait. Après quelques instants, il réalisait qu'il n'avançait pas vraiment du lieu de perdition, mais il rentrait au bloc, peu de temps avant la fermeture des portes. Il avait été assez rapide pour y parvenir, mais pas ce pigeon qui restait derrière lui…


End file.
